Regina's First Time
by Lily Rickman
Summary: AU where there's no magic. Emma and Regina are two seniors at a highschool in a little town in Maine called Storybrooke. Every chapter is supposed to go around Regina's first anything.
1. Senior Year

**AN: **I have had an immense need to write SwanQueen so at last I'm doing it. This goes to my friend Kira because she's amazing and sweet and said I would be awesome on a swen. Sorry if I sometimes delay on my updates but I'm a piano student at a professional music school so that kinda keeps me very busy! No need to say what the story will be on about because it's all on the summary. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Senior Year

Regina Mills was Cora Mills' daughter, which meant she was the mayor's daughter, yes, Regina was the top of the social pyramid in Storybrooke. She was the richest, the most known, and all those supposedly prestigious things.

With or without that family status Regina was the prettiest girl on school, she had always been, and that of course meant she always had every single boy she would have wished for at her feet, but she didn't take advantage of it. With 17 years of life and the most beautiful face, body, personality and anything you'd like, Regina had only had one boyfriend. He was called Daniel, the complete opposite of her, he was the poorest, but she didn't care. Daniel had been her first boyfriend, her first kiss, her first love and also her first broken heart. Daniel had been many of Regina's first, she truly thought she was going to marry him, they had dated for more than two years, which was impressive at their age, from early fourteens to late sixteens. But they say that all good things must come to an end and he had been no exception, it had been the most horrible thing she had ever lived in her life apart from her father's death. Daniel died one day in a car accident with all his family when they returned to town from a holiday out. Regina didn't speak of it.

Her tragic love story was buried in her memory, as it should be. That day her worries were different.

"Regina, dear don't eat so fast or you will get everything out again. It's still very early, there is no need of rushing" Cora said, looking seriously at her daughter who sat across the long table.

The teenager stopped eating her breakfast and left her fork back on her plate, swallowing disgusted. "Ew, there was no need to say that, now I can't finish this"

"Regina" the mayor reprimanded her. "Where are your manners? That is no way of talking to your mother"

Cora was very hard on her, it was always the unnecessary need of having royalty behaviour, she hated it but there was no way of disagreeing with the woman. "I apologize, mother, I'm a bit nervous that is all, you know today it is my first day as a senior. I don't know what to wear, how to fix my hair, if I should wear make-up"

"Oh honey what ever you choose will make you look as beautiful as you always do. But if you allow me to suggest I say you wear flat shoes, any kind of comfortable jeans, a red blouse and leave your hair down. The red to catch the eye." her mother smiled.

And so she did. She followed her mother's advice and wore black shoes and jeans together with a long sleeved red blouse with a generous amount of cleavage that didn't show too much. She grabbed a black purse where she put her day to day personal things and in a pretty black back pack she put her books, notebooks and other school supplies.

At the exact time she had to leave she left the house, she decided to go walking as the school wasn't much far away. Regina wasn't the 'friends by million' type, she had two best friends and that was pretty much it. One was the handsome Graham Humbert who was son of the Sheriff and the other one was Rose McIver who was the daughter of no one important to the town, she had just once become her friend when Regina had defended her when in 5th grade some kids were bothering her, they used to call her Tinkerbell for her resemblance to the Disney fairy. They had always been there for her and she had always been there for them too, they had been her first friends, well, Graham first but it didn't matter.

When she arrived at the entrance of the Highschool she saw both her friends sitting on the stairs that lead to the big glass doors, she approached them and they both smiled at her.

"Regina!" Rose said in excitement and hugged her, she then hugged her other friend and sat with them, there was still time left before the bell rang.

"Anything new you've seen?" she asked them.

"No, unless the fact that the blonde chick, friend of the bookworm, looks much hotter this year counts" Graham said.

"No, I wasn't talking about that sort of news" the brunette said faking disgust, the three friends laughed together.

"But you two look hotter too, don't get me wrong" the boy said smiling.

"You should have told me that when we were in 8th grade, today I don't care" Regina replied.

She had had a very big crush on him once but he had denied her for many reasons, it hadn't hurt her, because Graham hadn't been more than a simple big big crush.

"Are we having any classes with you this year Regina? Or did you again aim for the boring subjects?" Rose asked.

Regina rolled her eyes and the bell rang just in time. "I will see you at lunch break" she said as she stood up.

She walked to her locker, that remained the same as the past year. She opened it and left her back pack inside, just getting her Maths notebook out. She had three different types of Mathematic application classes on the first four hours, her first was advanced calculus, but she knew that as this was the first day it would be mainly talking about the course. She took a look of herself at the mirror and smiled at the picture next to it, it was a picture of her and her two friends of the last year, it needed an update.

She passed through the first four hours of the day with no problem, listening to the teachers and seated next to a girl called Kathryn that she liked quite much. She took almost all of her classes with 'the bookworm and her friends' (as Graham would call them), she didn't like calling names to people, but her friends meant no offense. The Bookworm was a girl called Emilie and her friends were Ruby, Mary Margaret and the blonde she had never learnt a name from. Apart from those five people and maybe two more Regina had no idea who her classmates were that year, she would get to know them during the year.

She had lunch with her two friends, who complained about how boring their art class was going to be that year. She talked with them about the summer, laughed a lot and told them about her new class, which they again marked as boring.

Her second half of the day had a bit more of variety. She took literature with Rose, history with Graham and her last two hours again on her own (with Kathryn) which were biology, chemistry and physics all in one big chunk that was called 'science'.

When she was about to leave the classroom and the bell rang she was in such a hurry that she forgot her cellphone without taking notice. When she had walked a few meters away from the door she heard giggles behind her and then someone tapped her shoulder. When she turned around she found a pair of emmerald green eyes in a pale face that was framed by a wavy blonde hair.

"Hey! Um you are the Mills girl right? Sorry to bother you" the girl said and laughed awkwardly.

"Yes, it's Regina actually" she smiled and the girl blushed palely.

"Okay uh this will be weird but you kind of left your phone on your table and I brought it to you, not that I stole it or anything but I wanted to return it to you because it wouldn't be good if you missed it. And I just said a lot of nonsense crap right?"

Regina bit her lip to stop from laughing but a half smile couldn't be stopped and she nodded. "It's all right I won't bite you or anything, thank you very much for returning it to me"

The blonde laughed again and handed her the phone. "No problem!"

"Hey, what's your name?" she asked, she didn't know why but she did.

"Uh Swan" she shook her head "I mean Emma, Emma Swan"

"Well nice to meet you Emma" the brunette answered and walked back to her locker, she could hear the sound of the blonde's light steps running away the opposite direction from her, then a round of little giggles.

As she grabbed her things to go meet her friends she thought to herself that it had made absolutely no sense to be so nervous in the morning. It had been a normal day as any other, as if she hadn't gone to summer break. The only thing different was that it was her first time talking to Emma Swan.

**AN:** Reviews are welcomed and encouraged :)

Thanks for reading!

-Lily Rickman


	2. Debate Club

Chapter 2: Debate Club

It had been about three weeks since the start of school year, Regina's life hadn't really changed much from the rest of highschool, which she thought was really nice. The only new thing that was really happening was that Cora was less strict on her now.

Today was an important day, it was Regina's first time at the school's debate club. Needless to say Regina was a very smart and studious person, she had straight A's and always went for the hardest subjects. Debate club was something she had 'craved for' since her first year in highschool, and she was more than excited that she could at last be in it.

The day in school went well, merely the same routine as always: Seeing Graham and Rose in the morning, taking classes with Kathryn not talking too much, fun lunch break with her friends and then classes again. When the bell rang she went straight to her locker to put her things away and then to the school's entrance to see her friends.

"Hey there!" Rose said and then asked in sarcasm "How was your super fun science class?"

"It was good, actually very fun thank you" the brunette replied and then stuck her tongue out pretending to be an annoyed 5 year old.

"Are you coming tonight to the movies with us? Say yes, actually my dad said you two can come first home and then he'll borrow us the car to drive to Boston and get in time" Graham said smiling.

"I... guess I'm going, yes. But I'll have to meet you at about 6 at your house, is that all right?" she answered.

Rose pouted and looked at Graham "Gina doesn't like us anymore"

"I have debate club, first day, sorry! I do like you"

"Why do you keep doing those things? Last year you had that weird math thing and now this? Regina it's senior year you're supposed to go out and have fun, not spend your day with other people showing your knowledge off" the blonde complained.

"As a matter of fact, I'm doing both, see you at 6, okay?" the girl replied and turned back to walk to her locker.

"Are you not eating anything?" Graham shouted when she was a bit far away.

Regina laughed and ignored her friend, she knew he was trying to talk her out of the debate club to go to his house so she just continued walking. In her locker she got out her cellphone and her wallet, she checked the hour, it was 2:30 which meant she had half an hour to eat. She decided to go to Granny's which was a couple blocks away and had much better food than the school cafeteria. There she ordered a salad and sat to eat on her own on the only table that was left alone, the place always got packed at that hour when the citizens of Storybrooke got out of work.

She grabbed her phone and quickly texted her mother: _I'm getting home at about 10, Graham, Rose and I are going to Boston to see a movie._

She had learnt in the last weeks that it was best to state something rather than ask for permission, she was 17 years old and could take good care of herself. If she asked Cora she always said no, but if she simply announced that she was doing something, her mother had no way of stopping her.

_Check in with me when you arrive to Boston, please, take a car._ Her mother's reply came.

"Hello" she heard when she was about to put her cellphone away, she turned her head and saw the same face that she had seen on the first day of school approach her. "Do you mind if I sit with you? Or I can grab a chair and go somewhere else to eat, but there's no place and I need to sit down, sorry to bother you, I didn't even ask if you were seeing anyone I-"

"It's ok" Regina interrupted her "Sit with me"

"Thanks" the blonde said and sat down, she had her hair pulled back in a ponytail and her eyes behind a pair of thick black framed glasses.

"You always talk a lot, Emma, was it?" the brunette asked.

The girl chuckled and took her glasses off. "Yeah, sorry"

"Nice glasses" Regina said "You weren't wearing them the other day"

"Oh no, they're just for reading" she smiled.

The waitress arrived to hand her order "Meat burger with fries and a coke, enjoy"

"Wow" Regina exclaimed at her plate "How do you eat that?"

"Well you basically bite and chew, I guess" Emma laughed awkwardly.

"A friend of mine fancies you, Graham, he's called. I can see why, you have a lovely smile" the brunette stated.

"Thanks" the other girl blushed "All of my friends fancy you, so I guess that makes us even?"

Regina nearly choked in her salad and ended up coughing at the same time she laughed. "I really don't think that is true"

"It is. Everyone thinks you are crazy beautiful, guess they are right" Emma said after swallowing her bite and letting Regina catch her breath, she was already half way her burger. "So... what is the mayor's daughter doing eating at Granny's instead of her fancy home?" after a brief pause she added. "Sorry, that sounded just bad"

"It's all right. I'm here because this place has much better food than the school cafeteria and I need to be back there at three for debate club"

"Really? I'm going to debate club too!"

"I thought your friends, or at least Emilie would too" Regina said.

"Oh no, she's shy. She keeps her brains to the writing instead of talking and my other friends are not interested either, so just me"

* * *

They talked about nothing, school basically, Regina found out that Emma was able to talk like a normal person and go to the point if there was an actual conversation, so she kept one until they both finished eating and went back to school. The debate club was a group of 16 people, of which Regina had only spoken to Emma and had only seen half of in her different classes. The manager of the club was a retired literature teacher that was a really nice person, he made everyone sit in a circle and say their names.

Regina learnt only a few: Angelica Price, Sidney Glass and Archie Hopper.

They were asked to make pairs and she realized everyone had come with a friend except for her, Emma, Sidney and a weird boy with round glasses. She was about to ask Emma to pair with her when Sidney approached her.

"Hello beautiful, would you pair with me?" he said clearly trying to be much more seductive than what he ended up being.

"I-"

"She's with me, sorry pal" Emma said making the boy go away. "Sorry, I hope you didn't want to be with him, would you pair with me?" she imitated.

The brunette laughed and nodded. "Yes please"

What went on was a test. Every pair had to choose one of the suggested topics and defend their positions, almost everyone did quite well and the manager seemed to be very pleased with the team that was forming that year.

When they were finished Emma and Regina went out together to Regina's locker where she got her things out.

"Where's your locker?" she asked the blonde.

"Down the hall but I don't need anything, I have it all in the back pack"

Out the school Regina said goodbye and started walking her way to Graham's house, she even thought she would need to start running because she wouldn't have enough time, when she crossed the first street she heard her name being called, she turned to where the voice came and she saw a yellow bug in the middle of the street, with no one else than Emma Swan inside.

"This is weird but would you like me to drive you home? You seem to be hurrying and this car as old as it is can go faster than you running, not that I think you'll be slow or anything but you know" she said.

"Oh, I'm just going to Graham's house it's ok, I don't want to make you go some place you don't need to go"

"It's ok. It's the sheriff's house isn't it? I live near" she opened the passenger's door "Come in"

Regina did, she wanted to be polite and not bother the blonde but she couldn't deny she would get faster in a car. The drive was very short and they spent it in silence, it wasn't an awkward silence but they simply had nothing to talk about. When they got to Regina's destination she got out and thanked Emma, who then parked three houses away.

Regina knocked her friend's door and Rose let her in, when she saw Graham she asked. "Do you know who lives in number 287?"

"Mary Margaret and family, why?" he said.

"Just asking, that's all" it was normal that friends spent time together on fridays, she was doing it herself. But it seemed odd for a reason that Emma called her friend's place her own home.

"Anyway! Who's ready for Boston?" Rose asked in excitement.

**AN: **Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcomed and encouraged. :)

-Lily Rickman


	3. The Party (Part 1)

**AN:** I just want to say that I don't know if Ruby's name is actually Ruby Lucas or if it's something I'd be stealing from AWCM, but I will call my Ruby, Ruby Oliver. This chapter is a bit longer than the previous two, but I can't be sure they will all be like this, also it's divided in two because if not it would be ridiculously long for my standards. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: The Party (Part 1)

She had done it, she had actually done it and she couldn't believe it! Regina had convinced Cora to let her host a party at the mayoral mansion, the first party she had ever hosted in that mansion, and it wasn't just any party, it was the great annual Halloween costume party.

The party often changed place, but it was mostly at the town's Diner front yard (hosted by Ruby Oliver who was the grandchild of the Diner's owner) or at the school's gym when the year's hosts convinced the principal.

She didn't know how she had managed to convince her mother, it was hard enough to let her go to it for more than 3 hours every year, it seemed almost as a dream. Even if Regina didn't care much about popularity and having thousands of friends, hosting the party had always been her dream, she thought that having it in the mansion was an amazing idea as the house was big and had many places to hang Halloween decorations from. She could invite everyone, including the freshmen, as her house was way bigger than the school's gym or the Diner's front yard. Generally only one big but selected group of seniors was invited, together with 10 sophomores and 3 or 4 freshmen. Of course Regina had always been invited for being the Mayor's daughter even before being in highschool, as well as Ruby for being the '_second prettiest in town_' and Graham for being the sheriff's son. But she wanted to give everyone the opportunity to go.

She could barely hold her excitement and had been sitting on the edge of her bed with her white iPhone between her hands for ten minutes, thinking what was the best way to tell her best friends the breaking news. She finally got the right words and unblocked her phone, then pressed from her favorite contacts the name '_Rosie_', which was how she had her friend saved.

The phone beeped three times before the blonde answered. "To what do I own the pleasure of Regina Mills calling my cellphone?" she teased.

"How do you feel about hosting the Halloween party?" Regina asked excited.

"Well... honestly I don't know, talking to the principal kind of gives me the nerves and choosing some people to go doesn't seem nice, shouldn't we let David Nolan and friends do the job? Or the Oliver girl ask her grandmother again?" her friend answered seriously.

"No, in my house" Regina nearly squealed.

The other end of the line stayed silent for some seconds and the mayor's daughter bit her bottom lip imagining her friend's face. "WHAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Rose finally shouted and Regina had to take the phone away from her ear to prevent getting deaf, when she heard the scream stop she pressed it again to her cheek. "How the hell did you convince Mrs. to do that?" the other girl asked.

"I... cast a spell on her" she answered and they both laughed. "No, actually it's like if I had done it, it was a miracle!"

"Yes! I must say I'm impressed. But the party should be like next week, shouldn't we start planning and buying and informing or something?"

"Yup, why don't you call Graham and come over? I'll wait for you"

"Consider it done, magical witch" Rose said and finally hung up.

Regina smiled to herself and ran downstairs with her phone hardly pressed in her hand, when she got to the living room she turned around, remembering she needed to inform her mother that her friends were going to the mansion.

"Mother! Rose and Graham are coming to help me plan the Halloween party" she shouted while she climbed up the stairs again, running to her mother's studio.

She hurriedly opened the door to find Cora Mills standing in front of her desk with her arms crossed and an angry face. "You do not shout or run like an animal in this house, young lady, you shall keep your manners or I will cancel this party with a snap of my fingers" she said, snapping her finger.

Regina took a deep breath and nodded. "I apologize, mother"

"Good, your friends are allowed to come but you will avoid bothering me with screams or knocking my door, understood?" Cora replied.

"Yes, mother" she smiled lightly and bent her knees in a princess-like bow, to then turn around and get out of the studio. She was so tired of her mother's rules, but she had to respect them if she didn't want trouble.

Some minutes later the doorbell rang and Regina walked happily to the door, she opened it to see her two friends standing outside.

"Hey lucky bish!" Graham said hugging her. She laughed and let them both in. They sat at the dining room table.

"Where's Mrs.?" Rose asked.

"As they say, indisposed. She's locked inside her studio with the strict order to not e disturbed by anything, or she'll take our heads off. Like the queen of hearts from Alice in Wonderland" Regina said.

"Oh my god, she COULD be the queen of hearts! Or any queen actually, your mother should have been born to a royal french family in the 18th century" Rose laughed.

"Yes Gina and you'd be the typical princess who runs away with a poor guy because she doesn't want the castle life" Graham added with fun.

"Ugh, why don't you two stop bothering and better help me plan this party?" she said.

"All right, are you planning to invite everyone or just some people, because the entire school fits in here" Graham asked her.

"Everyone" she replied with a smile.

"How are we getting everyone an invite? Because we'd better do invites, we don't want Boston or Portland people or graduates to decide that a Halloween party hosted by 'Storybrooke Mayor Daughter' is better than their own" Rose asked.

"I had this super cool sort of Mean Girls idea, you know Mean Girls the movie? Of throwing the invites from the school balcony but that would never work in Storybrooke High so I don't know, maybe giving it to the teachers or to some people of good will who spread them through school" Regina said.

"Mean Girls? Seriously?" Graham laughed "You are such a 7 year old Regina. But the teachers sound as a good idea because I'm sure that if we give it to someone else they will avoid giving it t the freshmen or to the 'nerds', and you say you want everyone"

"Okay, we'll do that. Can you ask the principal how many people there is in every class please? Rose and I would rather avoid that and you are the brave man of the group, please?"

"Only if you do me a favor" he said.

Regina raised an eyebrow and the nodded. "Bring it"

"I'll tell you later" he smiled. "So, Rosie, any ideas?"

"Can we make it a themed costume party?" she asked.

Regina and Graham eyed each other but turned again to their blonde friend.

"Don't look at me like that! When my brother Matt was a senior they had a Marvel themed party, I thought Disney could be fun, with Halloween decor in the house but the people as Disney characters. Please?" she said.

"Okay, let me guess, you will honor your childhood bullying memories?" Graham said.

"Yes, I'll be Tinkerbell. What will you be? Prince Charming because you consider yourself sooooo handsome?"

"No! I have two weeks to think. Gina will be Snow White, because she's the fairest of them all" he said winking at the brunette girl.

"Oh my god no, Snow White is annoying and I'm not the fairest of them all. I have two weeks to think too" she said.

"You _are_ the fairest of them all and you know it" Rose told her.

They then spent the rest of the afternoon designing the invites and thinking how they would get the house arranged. They got to the conclusion that they would ask some people to hep them buy the decor so it wasn't that expensive to them. They would put food and non-alcoholic drinks for everyone wit their own money. The invite said clearly that whoever wanted to drink something with alcohol in it would have to bring it him or herself to the house. All drugs were strictly prohibited inside the house, that including cigarettes, only outside in the garden. The three friends were excited, it really didn't matter that Regina was putting the house, the party was actually hosted by all three of them. Graham and Rose left the mansion late at night.

* * *

**One Week Later...**

"Regina, dear, you will get late to school if you don't go out soon" Cora said knocking her daughter's bedroom door.

"I'm almost ready, mother" the teen replied from inside, she was brushing her long hair as quickly as she could to braid it and not have to care about it the rest of the day. She had been all morning getting all of the invites inside paper envelopes, after this she only had two tasks in the day: Give all the envelopes but one to Graham and Rose so they gave them to the teachers and make sure Emma Swan got the one invite she kept so the blonde went to the party. That had been Graham's price to talk to the principal, that she made sure his 'bon-bon' went to the party. Easy.

She finally went out of the room, with her backpack and the paper bag of the invites on her shoulders, she approached Cora to say goodbye but was stopped by the mayor. "I just wanted to say goodbye properly. You have my phone, your friends confirmed they will stay with you this week and I'll see you the day after your party, I'll be back home at about 6 n the afternoon, I expect the house to be empty of people and clean, is that clear?"

"Yes mother, good luck with your meeting" she hugged her and walked to the door. "Enjoy Portland!"

Cora was leaving for 8 days to Portland, to a meeting of the state of Maine governors. It was some sort of test for Regina. Instead of taking her to the meeting, Cora was leaving her alone in the mansion with two friends of her same age for a week, and then eltting her host one of the biggest parties of the year with no atult supervision. It was a responsibility and trust test, more than anything. But Regina was mad happy about getting rid of the unnecesary princess behaviour for some days.

When she got to school she quickly founs her friends sitting on their usual morning spots, at the school's front stairs, she got near and handed the paper bag.

"We have 10 extra invites just in case you loose something or someone that seems of trust asks if they can invite one more person, give one extra to each teacher and that's it" Regina told them.

"Ok mom, are we going home with you today?" Rose said.

"All week, _Mrs._ is out in two hours" she answered.

Graham handed her one invite that he got out of the bag. "I'm trusting you on this, give it to your debate club friend and don't say it's me who sent you"

"Consider it done, I'll see you home after debate club, please don't break anything before I get there. Do you already have people to ask for the decor?"

"David Nolan said he would, as well as some poor freshmen Graham took advantage off saying he'd be popular. You will have to get a third one, as we each already got one too" Rose said.

"Okay" she smiled and headed to her first class of the day.

Everything went perfectly, on lunch break her friends told Regina that the invites had been delivered to the teachers and they would give them on the last class. Regina's last class was science. Their teacher Mr. Gold finished the class 20 minutes early and asked everyone to put their things away.

"As you may be aware if you have lived in Storybrooke long enough" he started saying. He was scottish, so his voice alway included a very strong accent that made Regina want to laugh, but she didn't. "This highschool is well known for it's annual Halloween costume party, and everyone wants to be a senior to attend this party" some people cheered at Regina's right. "This year will be no exception and there will be a party. What will change is the location, and so I want you all to please thank your classmate Regina Mills who will be hosting this year's party in no other place than her house, better known by everyone as the mayoral mansion" the whole class clapped and cheered at the news. "She has been also kind enough to consider her house's size as an advantage to let even the young people of this school to attend the party"

"Wow! You go Regina!" some boy she didn't know shouted from behind.

"And so I'm only here to give each of you an invite" he finished and started naming everyone, reading the names from the white envelopes Regina had readied in the morning. When he finished he excused everyone but Regina saw Emma stand from her place and go to the teacher's desk.

"No, there was no Emma Swan, I'm very sorry" she heard the teacher say.

The blonde and her friends who were in front of the door turned to look at Regina with anger, the brunette so realized her little mistake. "Emma, wait" she called from her table. "Can you come for a second?"

The girl nodded at her friends, who left the lab and then she walked towards the brunette. "What? Am I not cool enough to go to your party, not even because we share evenings every day we have debate club? I get it, sorry I thought the mayor's daughter would like me" she said clearly angry.

"No, actually I wanted to make sure you'd go myself, you know people don't feel personally asked to go if it's just given like that. I should have thought better and given it to you before, sorry" Regina said handing the invite that read 'Emma Swan' written with care with a shy smile.

Emma took it with wide eyes. "Oh crap, sorry Regina, I just tend to be a bit explosive and I talked so mean to you, I thought you were being mean I don't know why, you are not like that. Thank you so much, can I um maybe make up for it? I mean like helping you with something for the party or... you know"

Regina smiled at her. "Actually yes. Could you and your friends maybe buy some Halloween decor and give it to me at school the day of the party?"

"Sure, you are staying to the debate club today, right? I mean and if you do you're still okay with eating with me?" she said.

"Yeah" the brunette laughed.

They got out of the lab and found Emma's friends waiting outside, she smiled at them and showed the invite. "It's okay guys, we are going to a party at the mayor's house"

**AN: **Reviews are welcomed and encouraged!  
I hope to post part 2 either today or tomorrow.

Thanks for reading

-Lily Rickman


	4. The Party (Part 2)

Chapter 4: The Party (Part 2)

"Who do you think she'll be?" Emma asked her friends. They were on Ruby's car, driving to the mayoral mansion to the Halloween party.

"What who will be?" her friend Emilie said from the front passenger's seat in her very noticeable australian accent that didn't go away even if she had lived about 7 years in the USA. She was getting her corset in place, she wore a long yellow dress and had her hair and make-up to look like Belle, the Disney princess from Beauty and the Beast.

"She's probably talking about her rich bon-bon, the mayor's daughter, the hostess" Ruby said biting her bottom lip and rolling her eyes in a 'sexy' way. She was dressed in a red with white polka dots mini skirt that covered her ass just in the line and a strap-less red crop-top, with a round eared diadem, that represented Minnie Mouse. Emilie laughed.

"She could be Snow White, as she's the fairest of them all" Emma said lost in her thinking and not caring about her friends' comments.

"Oh no! No one will go like me, I don't care who it is" Mary Margaret replied pouting like a child. She was dressed as Disney Snow White with the blue and yellow dress and her head with a red bow.

"What are _you_, can you tell me again Em?_" _Emilie asked, turning around to see the blonde.

Emma was dressed in a white doctor's gown, with a white button up shirt, a black sweater, blue jeans and dark shoes. She had many pens inside her gown's pocket and had almost no make-up in her face. "Well how should I know? It was the only thing I found I already owned that could be like a costume, I used all my money buying the best Halloween stuff I could find for Regina. Disney must have a doctor in one film at least" she said.

"I know of one!" Mary Margaret squealed happily, she was the world's number 1 Disney fan. "Doc. McStuffins, she's a kind of new kid's character. But she has a way darker hair and skin tone than you Emma, and she wears pink and purple under the doctor's gown, plus she needs a stethoscope if not it doesn't work"

"We didn't need to know you knew that MM, but thanks anyway!" Ruby said. "And we are here, it looks like the party is starting"

They found a place to park in front of the mansion, which was already starting to have a line at the front door and had music playing inside. It was framed with many Halloween decorations and black, purple and orange papers all around.

Every person in the line had amazing costumes. From princes and princesses to people dressed as tea cups from Beauty and the Beast. Everyone seemed very happy.

Emma and her friends got the 7th place in the line and so didn't have to wait much to get to the front door where the Sheriff's son and his friend Rose were receiving the invites, dressed as a Huntsman and Tinkerbell respectively. Emma had seen them around the school, always together with Regina.

"Hey" Emma said to them when they received her invite. "Do you happen to know where Regina Mills is?"

Graham smiled at her and then turned to the other girl. "I don't know, do you know where Gina is?" he asked.

"Nope, when I last saw her she was about to get showered, guess she's finishing her makeup or something" the girl answered. "I'm Rose McIver by the way. Emma Swan?"

"Yep. Graham Humbert?" Emma asked the huntsman.

"Uhuh" he replied with his eyes wide.

"I'll go in because the people behind the line are going to get grumpy, thanks for the help" Emma said and left following her other friends.

To keep Emma from hearing, Graham leaned to Rose's ear and whispered. "She knows my name"

His friend laughed and patted his shoulder to keep letting people in.

"Any luck?" Emilie asked her blonde friend when she got to the little group.

"Not yet, her friends said she was getting ready"

They decided to go in the house and to the back yard where most of the party was happening. They grabbed drinks on their way and went near an apple tree where the four friends stayed for some while talking until two younger boys asked Ruby and Emilie to 'dance' with them, basically they were telling them they fancied them. Some minutes later Mary Margaret started freaking out and saying Emma's name repeatedly.

"What is it MM?" she asked her and her friend only pointed at the door of the mansion that lead to the back yard. There was standing no other than the handsome David Nolan, Mary Margaret's crush since 8th grade, dressed in full Disney costume.

"Oh my god Emma he is Prince Charming!" the brunette squealed excitedly.

Emma laughed and elbowed her friend. "How many drinks have you had?"

"One"

"Go get him MM, Snow White has to be with her Prince Charming" she said.

"Really?"

"Yep, really. Look one drink is great because you're still not drunk enough but you'll smell like alcohol so if you do something dumb he will blame it to that, believe me it's the best thing ever" the blonde said.

"Are you drinking yours? I think I can handle two just fine" Mary Margaret asked pointing at Emma's plastic cup that was completely full.

"No, you can take it" she nodded.

And so Snow White left to catch her prince that was already in the back yard. Emma looked around, the place seemed almost full. She decided to go in the house and try to find Graham or Rose to ask if they had seen Regina, they were no longer at the door and it was already closed, which probably meant that indeed everyone had arrived. She spotted both friends near the table that was working as a bar, but as she didn't see the mayor's daughter any close she decided to go back outside to the garden. There were tons of already drunk freshmen kissing or crazy-dancing, probably feeling amazing in their first big highschool party.

She went back to the apple tree where she stayed looking at the floor, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly the music stopped and many of the teenagers started to openly complain. It was then when she saw her coming near the back door of the house and standing beneath it's arch.

"Sorry I'm late" Regina Mills said through a microphone that sounded on the speakers that before had music.

Emma's eyes widened and her mouth watered, she looked absolutely breathtaking. She was wearing a long red dress that hugged her impossibly tight, her long brown hair falling down her back except for a part of it that was up her head in a complicated bun, the dress had a transparent part covered with some black drawings at her front, forming a cleavage that made her breasts look bigger than usual. She had tall black high heeled shoes and her lips painted a bright red that matched the dress. Emma swallowed thickly.

"I just wanted to tell you all thank you for coming and I hope you are having an amazing time" she added.

Emma looked around as the people started clapping and shouting "thank yous" at the girl, every female looked at her with clear envy and every man looked at her with wide eyes and opened mouths, not caring if they had a girlfriend next to them. How could they keep their eyes to themselves when the most beautiful person alive was standing right in front of them in the most desirable outfit ever? The blonde didn't blame them.

"No, really thanks to each and every one of you, please continue the party" Regina finally finished and the music started again. Some people approached her just to say hello, but then she was left alone and Emma could see the debate club boy Sidney Glass, who was dressed as some sort of Arab king with a turban making his way through the crowd.

"Oh no he won't" Emma said and ran, getting to Regina before Sidney could. She poked Regina's shoulder and the brunette turned around, oh man she looked even more beautiful from closer, it was impossible.

"Oh Emma!" she said smiling. "Hello, I'm really glad you came"

"Damn" the blonde said looking at her from face to feet and up again.

"Excuse me?"

"N-nothing you look... wow, amazing! What are you? Some sort of princess?" Emma answered in a low, raspy voice.

"Oh thank you dear, no need be so kind. Yes, I'm actually the Evil Queen from Snow White, a bit very different, but that was my aim" she said smiling wider.

"It's great. I have a friend who came as Snow White heh, just don't give her a poisoned apple or anything please" Emma said, trying to act as normal as possible.

"What are you? A scientist? Is there a scientist in Disney?" Regina asked crunching her nose, trying to think harder.

"Oh good gods and she's adorable too" Emma whispered unconsciously.

"Pardon me?"

"Nothing I am actually a doctor. I thought maybe there was a woman doctor in Disney" she answered, laughing awkwardly.

Regina smiled again. "I suppose so, but I don't know. Have you seen Rose and Graham? I haven't seen them since before the party started"

"No, not for a while. I'll let you, uh find them, won't bother anymore" Emma said, starting to turn around.

"Oh no! Please come with me, Graham wanted to meet you" Regina told her and extended her arm and fingers, reaching to grab Emma's hand, the blonde breathed in nervously and gave her a little smile. "It's just so we don't lose each other in the crowd, there's a lot of people, I promise my hands aren't on fire and I won't hurt you" Regina said laughing lightly.

Emma then nodded and grabbed her hand. It was warm and it seemed to fit just right between her fingers. They didn't have to walk much until they found Regina's best friends, well, actually until they were found by Regina's best friends.

"Hey Graham what do you think? Is it worth changing my sexual preference just to have this beautiful brunette babe in a red dress for me?" Rose said impossibly loud, making some people turn around.

"Yeah I think it's worth it but maybe she isn't gay and I can keep her to myself" Graham replied equally loud.

Regina turned around with her eyes closed and started laughing, Emma was next to her not knowing what to do or where to put the hand that Regina was still holding tightly. "Oh you guys I'm so sorry but actually I'm taken, beautiful Emma here is the only person my heart desires" she said just as loud as her friends and winked at Graham who was looking at her with killing eyes.

Emma felt her heart drop to the ground but didn't say anything. "Can we go inside and stop making a scene please?" Regina said in a low voice to her friends, Emma noticed how the brunette's hands were suddenly hotter and her face was starting to get almost as red as her dress.

Graham and Rose high-fived and said "Yes" at the same time, when the four teens were back in the house, somewhere there weren't as many people the only boy of the group talked. "Sorry Gina, we aimed to make your face red, but you do really look beautiful"

"Ugh I don't know why I stand you two" Regina said breathing deeply and finally letting go of Emma's hand. "Sorry Emma, I couldn't let them win" she told the blonde, who felt relieved and disappointed at the same time.

"So Emma you've met us in the entrance and you know Regina from debate club. We can call you a friend. So, answer me this, who of us three would you date if you had to? I'm totally out of the question, because come on. Look at this two hotties. Graham or Regina?" Rose said with fun.

"Hey!" Graham complained.

Emma stayed silent, she had her answer very clear but she had no idea what was happening.

"What?" Regina said. "She's helping you up buddy". And so Graham's face was the one that now got red. "Sweet revenge" Regina smiled.

"You two are so mean! Why must you ruin everything? I guess you understand what they did and why, no, Emma?" he said offended.

Emma opened her mouth, she didn't know how to say it without being rude. "Um you are really handsome Graham..." she mumbled and then bit her bottom lip. "But I- I'm... sort of, you know"

"Taken?" Graham asked and rubbed his eyes. "Oh I'm so stupid, of course you are taken"

"No..." Emma said in a whisper. "...gay"

Rose laughed and then stopped. "I'm so sorry Graham" she said seriously and clearly regretting her previous actions, she hugged her friend. "I just thought that she'd, you know you are the handsomest guy at school and so any girl would say yes. I never thought Emma was gay"

"Oh, Graham" Regina said and put a hand on his shoulder.

He pushed both girls away and said strongly. "Don't pity me! I'm all right" he then turned to Emma. "I guess it's not wrong to say it now that we know this. You are really hot and really pretty. So good luck with any girl you want to catch in the future"

Emma laughed. "I'm sorry" she said. "And thanks... I guess" inside her head she was really confused, and she was still stunned by Regina's look.

"Graham's a tough guy, and he has a hard heart, he's really cool with all this, aren't you?" Rose said.

"Yes, I say we forget all of this happened and go to the party and enjoy" Graham said.

"Emma, didn't you come with your friends?" Regina asked when they were walking out again.

Emma grabbed to drinks from the table and handed one to the brunette. "Yeah. Two are somewhere doing god knows what, I lost them with some freshmen at the beginning of the party, and the other one is probably hooking with David Nolan inside your house"

"What?" Rose asked Emma. "David Nolan, THE David Nolan?"

"Uh I guess so?"

"Wow lucky girl. He is soooooo handsome. Gina and I had a crush on him at the beginning of last year" she said as they got to the apple tree where Emma had been tanding before.

"I suppose... he's not my type, you know?" Emma joked and laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah. Well Gina" Rose said lifting her plastic cup. "I say we drink for Emma and Graham as we kinda ruined their night making them pass an awkward time"

"Sure" Regina lifted hers too. "Cheers for them both finding he girl of their dreams. Who is worth their handsomeness or beauty and who will treat them as they both deserve"

And they had a sip. Then they drank the whole, and they drank more, and more until they eventually lost Emma, who was dragged by Emilie to dance. The night was a blast for Regina, she couldn't have enjoyed the party more than she had, except she had to be caring for some wanting hands or eyes that followed her everywhere she went.

At about 7 am. she had an empty house again, except or Rose and Graham who helped her clean the disaster (that included cups, bottles, parts of costumes, vomit and some other unpleasant things). By the time Cora arrived everything looked like there hadn't been a single thing in the house, except for the tired faces of the three friends and their high alcohol smelled breaths.

It had been the best first time hosting a party, even with the awkwardness of Graham's semi heart break. Regina was glad that Emma's reason to not be with her friend was her sexual orientation rather than lack of interest from looks or attitude or than a relationship, for whatever reason she was actually glad that Emma was gay and she hadn't dated Graham.

**AN:** It came in the promised date! Wow! That's a new for me! Thanks for reading, hope you liked!

Reviews are welcomed and encouraged. :)


	5. New Friend

**AN:** I just realized the chapters of this fanfic might be longer than what I first planned. Oh well! It's all right.

* * *

Chapter 5: New Friend

"Regina dear" Cora called knocking on her daughter's door.

Regina sighed, got up from her bed where she was layed down in front of her MacBook and opened her door to her mother. "Yes? Mother" she said.

"Your two friends are allowed to come to dinner on Friday as you requested. Think it as a reward on your good behaviour last weekend you stayed alone"

Regina smiled, convincing Cora to let her friends have dinner with them on Fridays was almost impossible, but it meant that they could also sleep over and do fun stuff like playing truth or dare or having a movie marathon. "Thank you mother. I was thinking... would it be possible to bring another friend?" she asked.

"Another friend?" Cora exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Yes, she's called Emma Swan, I met her at debate club and we got along very well on the party in the weekend" the teen said.

"I'm glad you make a new close friend, after all this years. It had always been Graham and Rose. Of course she can come dear, I'll be delighted to meet her" her mother replied with a tight smile.

Cora turned around and walked back to her office, while Regina closed the door and went back to her laptop. She opened Facebook, she ignored her 53 notifications and 78 friend requests. She couldn't care less about the people she didn't know, in the end they only wanted to talk to her because she was the mayor's daughter or because they wanted to hook up with her or become popular, none of the three cases seemed any good for a friendship. She looked in her friend list for Emma Swan, she clicked the blonde's profile and then clicked the button that read 'Message'. She let her hands fly on the keyboard as she typed a quick first message to her new friend, then she hit the enter key to send.

* * *

_**At the Blanchard's house...**_

Emma's laptop gave the two notes that announced a new Facebook message, she closed the current tab she had opened and went to her Facebook. She saw at the bottom right of her screen a red number 1 next to the name Regina Mills.

"Holy shit!" she shouted in excitement and threw her back against her mattress to look at the ceiling.

"Emma are you ok? What happened?" Mary Margaret came running to her room's door.

"Regina just sent me a message on Facebook" the blonde said covering her face with her hands.

"Thank god my parents aren't home, you know what they think about swearing, and your scream was probably heard on the whole neighborhood" the brunette said, trying to not care about her friend's emotional outburst. When the blonde didn't answer and just kept breathing heavily to her palms she sighed. "All right, what did it say, lovebird?"

Emma sat back up and looked at her friend. "I have absolutely no idea but she messaged me and that is more than enough for me"

"Ugh Emma you are so in love" Mary Margaret said, entering the room and sitting on the couch that was in front of Emma's bed.

"Says the girl who has to bite her lip every time David Nolan texts her so she doesn't squeal like a mouse" she replied teasing her.

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. "Shut up and read the message"

Emma opened the little window with a click and read to herself.

_**Regina Mills:** Hey Emma! My mother, Rose, Graham and I would like to invite you to have dinner/sleep over at my house on Friday night. It's a kind of tradition we have (every time my mother doesn't give us a hard time) and we though that as from the day of the party you have become our fourth part in this friendship madness you would maybe like to take part in it. Sorry for asking with such a short time before, but until today I was told I had permission to invite you. Hope you can come! The warmest hug, Regina._

Emma felt her heart go out of her chest and her lungs get completely emptied of air. "No fucking way! MM I'm sleeping over at the mayor's house tomorrow" she said in disbelief.

"What?" her friend asked. "Regina invited you over?"

"Yes! You see, since the party I have been hanging out with her and her friends more. Mainly in debate club. Rose and Graham eat with us and stuff"

Mary Margaret smiled faintly, Emma had indeed been more with Regina and her friends rather than with her old friends. "That's great Emma" she said softly.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked when she saw her friend's face.

"Nothing"

"No, I can tell you're lying" she said closing her laptop.

"Just... this past week you have spent more time with them than with Emilie, Ruby and I. We wanted to do something on saturday morning but apparently you now have other plans" Mary Margaret answered with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Oh my god MM, seriously?"

"Yes, Emma I just want you to know that we have been here since forever and they have been your friends for a week and you already care more about them!" she complained.

"I don't. Of course I love you guys more but I have spent time with them because of Regina. What I think is: They are now my friends too so maybe we don't have to do this a two-team thing, they are great great people. But why don't we move saturday to about 2?"

Mary Margaret nodded with a smile. "Okay, sorry it was stupid. Answer your message and don't forget to tell my parents tomorrow morning"

When the brunette left the room Emma opened her laptop and read the message about 10 times, she couldn't believe it was true, maybe Regina had mistaken the recipient, but no, it clearly said Emma. After some minutes she finally convinced herself that she was not dreaming and got herself to answer. It turned out to be a mess but she didn't realize until she had already pressed the send button.

_**Emma Swan:** Hey Regina! I would love to go but I will have to leave kinda early on saturday morning because I have some other plans, but I'm going, don't get me wrong, I'd love to spend time with you and Graham and Rose. I just have to leave early. Wait, I already wrote that, why am I babbling on a message? Just... thanks for the invite! I see you tomorrow?_

"Oh shit" she mumbled and when she was about to re-send a new and corrected message she heard the familiar beep.

**_Regina Mills: _**_I'm glad to know you will come! :) We can come after debate club. Rose and Graham will see us at my house, unless they decide to eat lunch with us and wait for us doing god knows what._

Good, she had ignored the stupidness of the message. But she had sent a smiley, Regina Mills sent smiling faces when she texted.

_**Emma Swan:** Sounds perfectly coolazing to me! _

**_Regina Mills:_**_ Emma, what on earth is "perfectly coolazing"?_

_**Emma Swan:** Heh... cool+amazing= coolazing!_

_**Regina Mills:** Oh right, because that makes so much sense. I'll see you tomorrow, I must leave now._

Emma smiled, Regina was such a princess-like person, always caring about words and manners. She clicked on her name to go check her profile. Her header was adorable, it was an old picture of her with Graham and Rose running on the beach, they were probably under 12 years old. But her profile picture was what made Emma's mouth go completely dry. It was a picture probably taken by Graham or Rose the day of the party after everyone had left, Regina was seating on a table still dressed as the evil queen with her legs in a yoga like position, a hand holding a cup and the other half-covering her mouth, she was yawning and Emma thought it was the cutest and the hottest picture she had ever seen. How was that possible?

She liked the picture and decided to check the comments and stuff. Regina had added a caption that read: Rose's photography career will go very far, but I must say I don't recall yawning that night. The picture had 576 likes, which was insane, Emma's pictures had the most 20 likes. It had also a crazy amount of comments, 129 and almost all had been ignored. They all complimented Regina's beauty, Emma found odd how many people commented as if she was some kind of goddess. The only comments that had been replied were of course Graham and Rose's, they were the first to comment, Emma decided to read them.

**_Rose McIver_**  
_I will continue my photography career just if you and Graham keep posing as my models. I won't ever find such interesting specimens in any other place! You look beautiful Gina._

_**Graham Humbert**  
Haha great great joke Rosie! I'm not an animal, maybe I will be your lightning assistant if you stop calling me a specimen, I suggest we only use Miss. Mills as a model because she is gorgeous._

_**Regina Mills**  
You are who makes wonders Rose! I probably would look like an animal if it were another photographer! Who can make a yawn look decent? And I'll make a deal: I'll keep posing if Graham cooks on friday and is approved by my mother or if Graham poses with me._

**_Rose McIver_**_  
I want you to bring a white shirt for next shoot Graham. Face it, you have to pose, Mrs. would never approve your cooking. You even spoil a sandwich._

_**Graham Humbert**  
This team up isn't fair! But I'll make it a deal because Gina's modeling and your photography career are too good to finish already._

Emma was too curious so after liking all of Regina's profile and header pictures she went to Rose's profile to see if the so said photoshoots were up. Rose's own profile picture was her in one knee with a Nikon camera taking a photograph of a landscape, the tiny blonde had a more rational amount of likes than Regina, but still higher than an average person. Her profile picture had been taken by Regina, as she read in the comments.

She found in Rose's albums many photoshoots that she took time to see carefully, Rose was indeed a great photographer and Regina made an amazing model. There was 7 photoshoot albums: "The Queen and the huntsman" was Emma's personal favorite but everything was great. She loved to see how happy Regina seemed when she was with her friends. In that album there were many unplanned shots of the teen laughing or talking which were (in Emma's opinion) the most beautiful.

* * *

**_Next day after debate club..._**

"Where's Graham?" Emma asked after greeting Rose.

"He had to go home to give something to his father, he'll catch us at Gina's. Where's Regina?" Rose replied.

"The teacher asked her and another girl to stay, I think something about a competition. I don't think she'll take long. By the way I saw yesterday your Facebook, you take amazing pictures, I had forgotten to tell you" she said.

"Oh!" Rose blushed lightly. "Thank you Emma"

"No problem" she smiled.

"So... are you excited to see the mansion without crowds of people?" Rose asked her.

"Very, it looks great in the pictures"

"It's even better live, believe me" Rose sighed "And food is great! Mrs. is quite terrifying though, good luck on meeting her for the first time and not peeing your pants"

Emma opened her eyes widely. "Mrs. is... Regina's mother?"

"Yeah. Mrs. Mills but we find it easier and less tiring to just say Mrs. as we can't call her Cora and Madam Mayor doesn't suit your best friend's mom, you know?" Rose said with fun. "But don't worry, you'll be fine. She doesn't give much trouble with girls, if you were a guy then _that_ would be a problem. Mrs. thinks that arranged marriage is a thing and yeah" she laughed. "You should have seen her with Daniel (rest in peace), it was ridiculous, it was as if he was infected or something"

"Daniel is, um, that boy Regina was with?" Emma asked.

Rose nodded. "It was terrible, the whole thing, you have no idea. Regina never ever talks about it. Not even when he had just passed away, she wouldn't let us help her through it. She got impossibly depressed, and with all reason"

"I know this is weird, talking about someone, but, did she fancy him from the beginning?" Emma asked and regreted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth.

Rose gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh my god! You fancy Regina? I won't tell, I promise, Graham was different, I thought I was helping but turns out I wasn't" Emma opened her mouth amazed by her new friend's divination skills. "I'm good with this of pairing people, sorry. Regina didn't fancy Daniel but he got to her and then she was lost, you have a chance. Believe me you are much prettier than he was handsome"

"She really liked him, didn't she?" Emma asked.

"Oh yes, it was like a fairytale what they had"

They heard steps approaching them and saw Regina walking with a smile. "I'm going to be the leader of the debate club!" she said excited.

Rose and Emma started walking next to her to go to her house. "Amazing!" Rose said sarcastically. "Now you're not only boring, you are the leader of the boring people club!"

"Oh shut up! You're calling Emma boring too, that's rude"

"No, Emma is not boring. At least she's into girls which makes her different from the rest of the people with boring interests and so makes her not boring" Rose stated.

Regina chuckled. "You know you made absolutely no sense"

* * *

Graham, Emma, Regina and Rose crossed the small front yard that lead to the mansion's door. They had got all together on Mifflin Street's corner and so they were now ready to go inside. Regina got her keys out of her backpack and opened the door. She walked quietly inside and her three friends followed. They went up the stairs until they got to a white wooden door that Regina knocked on.

"Come in, please" a very firm woman's voice called from inside, making Emma nervous of her looks and behaviour.

Regina turned the doorknob and got inside, again followed. "Good afternoon, mother"

"Regina, dear what wonderful news to know you have arrived" the mayor said with a tight smile. "Good to see you Rose and Graham"

"Good afternoon Mrs." they said in unison.

"This is Emma Swan, mother" Regina said pointing the blonde to give a step front.

"A pleasure to meet you, dinner will be server at eight, I expect all four of you to be down ready to sit down" she lowered her head to continue filling paperwork until when she felt the teens' presence still filling the room she looked up again. "You are excused"

Regina bowed her head, got out and closed the door to start walking to what Emma supposed was her room. She let out a soft sigh, letting her muscles relax.

"Holy..." Emma started saying but was interrupted by Rose's hand covering her mouth.

"Do not ever curse inside this blessed walls unless you are inside Gina's room with the door closed, Mrs. doesn't approve, just walk okay?" Graham said in a very low voice.  
Emma simply nodded and kept following her new friends until they finally got to another white door where they got in.

Regina, Rose and Graham threw their school bags to a corner and then Emma placed her's on top of them with care.

"We know Mrs. is hard but you have no idea how much fun this house is" Rose said sitting on Regina's bed and hugging tightly a very full navy blue bag.

"She is like a queen, just wow" Emma answered.

"Yup" Graham said from his sitting spot at Regina's sofa.

"Rose, what is that bag?" the taller blonde asked.

"Her camera equipment and her clothes, she always brings it" Regina answered. She was sitting on her desk with her legs crossed, as always she looked impossibly beautiful, and that bothered Emma. "This is a safe place, _Miss_. Swan, you can sit wherever you want to seat and you can talk normally" she said smiling at her.

Emma did and finally got herself to relax, she talked a lot with her new friends and laughed, Rose started taking pictures and even if at first Emma was completely against having pictures of herself taken, she in the end gave up and let her do what ever she wanted to do. Time flied and they had to go have dinner with Cora, which was basically a quiet meal with impossibly delicious food and good manners.

When they got back to Regina's room they decided to all change to their pijamas so they could watch some movies and then play any game they could think of or just keep talking.

Emma tied her hair up in a high bun and wore an extra large shirt over her tiny skinny shorts, it was what she always wore. Rose and Graham had proper pijamas and they matched in their design. What had her the most impressed was Regina's outfit. She wore a tight tank top and leggings, she was clearly bra-less but the fabric that adhered completely to her skin let see every single curve in her perfect body, Emma tried to keep her eyes away by joking.

"Wow Regina, I can't believe your mother lets you sleep in that" she said.

"Oh no, she doesn't" the brunette answered. "She doesn't even know, I change in the morning"

"Yeah, she wears this horrible grandma silk pijamas, they are awful! But it's just for breakfast if Mrs. is home" Rose explained.

They laughed and talked all night, they took more pictures and had a lot of fun. Regina's room was entirely another world to the rest of the mansion. With the walls filled in little photographs and a completely different style of furniture, Emma loved it. And Regina realized how much she was starting to love Emma, what a wonderful time she could have with her and what a close friend she was becoming. She was not very much diffrent to herself, Rose and Graham, and Regina was glad she could now welcome her as a new part of her little built up family, her first new true friend in years.

* * *

**AN:** I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are welcomed and encouraged. :)


	6. The Kiss

**AN:** Guys OUAT s4 promo screams HOPE FOR SWEN.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Kiss

The bell rang marking the end of the school day for that particular Monday, the students inside the chemistry lab made sounds of relief and while they picked up their things they started talking and weren't able to hear what ever the poor teacher was trying to say.

Regina Mills said goodbye to her table partner and walked out of the door. Outside she saw Emma Swan with her friends (Emilie, Ruby and Mary Margaret), she decided to approach them. "Hey" she said with a shy smile.

Emma's friends faked a small smile back and Emma smiled genuinely. "Hey" the blonde replied.

"Are you free for the afternoon?" Regina asked her, a bit tense because of Emma's friends' killing eyes pointed at her.

"Yeah well, there's debate club so free free as in completely free I'm not, but you aren't either so we can spend our free-less afternoon together as we usually do?"

Regina smiled at the girl's answer and nodded. "Good, I'll see you in some minutes at the door?"

"Sure"

Regina walked away and heard how Emma's friends walked to get closer to Emma and started talking. She avoided listening to the conversation and simply went to her locker where her own friends were waiting for her. She sighed in relief. "Thank God you guys are here" she said and hugged Graham tightly.

"Woah, what's up princess?" he asked laughing and hugging her back.

"Emma's friends are so annoying, they hate me because they have this idea that I'm, we are 'breaking their friendship' by spending some time with Emma" she stepped back and opened her locker to get out the things she needed.

"Well, talk to her" Rose said. "You have some time alone today at lunch, right?"

"Yes, I will" Regina closed her locker loudly and started walking, her friends followed. "I just don't understand what's the point on wanting her to be sticked to them like a... sticker" she said angrily. "It annoys me so much, I mean, Emma is allowed to have more friends if that is what she wants and that doesn't mean that she's going to stop loving her older friends!"

"That's true, but don't worry Gina, it'll be ok, they have to get used to it sooner or later because school year has still a lot to go and at least I pretend to keep being friends with Emma" Rose told her when they reached the school's main door.

"Anyway, this is us here. Have fun on debate club while we do our history homework" Graham said.

"Sure, have a good time, I'll call you later"

Graham and Rose got out and climbed down the couple steps that lead them to the street. Regina waited some minutes until she saw Emma getting near.

"Hey" she said and then looked at the brunette with more care. "Regina, why are you just carrying a small bag?"

"Oh" Regina gasped. "I forgot to tell you, sort of lied because I was scared of your friends. There's no debate club today but Graham and Rose are busy and I really don't want to go home because I could use two hours without my mother's presence so I was going to ask you if you didn't mind staying with me and just talk or something"

Emma blushed lightly and smiled. "Sure, sounds like a good idea. Granny's?"

"Yes"

They walked together the few meters to the diner in silence, grabbed a table, ordered and stared at each other's eyes.

"So... your friends" Regina started. "I suppose it's them who you had plans with on Saturday morning?"

"Yeah it went good" Emma smiled. "Sorry really sorry for what happened back there on the chemistry classroom. Ugh I hate having friends that are girls" she said. "Don't get me wrong, I love them and I love you and Rose but my friends are sometimes a headache. I can't be with anyone else, I can't make new friends, can't speak. So annoying that they want me to be all the time stuck to them"

"I could see that"

"Yeah that's why I love so much being with you three. You couldn't care less, you smile and laugh and are amazing friends and you also let each other do what ever freely" Emma said. "I suck at friendships"

"No you don't"

* * *

They ate happily and talked about many random things: School, food, movie and music tastes and things of that kind. When they were done Regina suggested to go to a small park she knew near the area, they went back to the school to get out everything they would need for the day as they intended to go home directly after being at the park. They then got to the park and sat on the soft green grass.

"Emma, who are the Swans?" Regina asked. "I had never heard of anyone in Storybrooke with that last name until I met you, and that's much to say because well, my mother is the mayor"

Emma sighed. "I have no idea"

"What?"

"I'm an orphan, foster child... what ever you want to call it" Emma said.

"Oh... Emma I'm so sorry, I had no idea" Regina said in what was almost a whisper.

"It's ok. I'm ok with it. Here's what I think: If someone didn't want me as their child it was not me who caused it, it was that maybe my mother was alone and too young, or she didn't want any children at all. I don't know for sure. I know I was found on the side of a road covered in a white blanket that had Emma written on it and with a note that begged for my good care, signed by a Miss. Swan" Emma smiled sadly. "I was years and years inside the foster care system until I ran away from my temporary family about 3 years ago. I lived on the streets some days, walking to get out of Boston until I found myself in this town and was picked up by the Blanchards who decided to sort of adopt me, more like home me and stuff. They're not my parents but they're the closest thing I can have from a family and now I live in a place I can call home. Your mom did a lot of paperwork with Maine's government and foster system and she helped me and made me legal and stuff letting me keep my last name that is the only thing that still defines me as myself. MM is sort of my older sister but she's more my best friend whom I have the luck to live with. I had never been better in my life, really"

"So you knew my mother?"

"No, the Blanchards did everything. She probably doesn't even remember but i'l quite grateful. Tell me about yourself" Emma said.

"I was born the mayor's daughter, my mother has been head of this town for twenty years now, before she was no one but my father's wife, and before she was just the miller's daughter, there used to be a miller in Storybrooke. My father didn't work a full time job, he was a business man that had some companies in Boston. He died of a poorly treated pneumonia when I was 5, I loved him more than anything and so I still grieve his death. His death is one of the two worst events of my life, the other one I'd rather not talk about but probably you already know" Regina rubbed her eyes and continued. "My mother has always pretended to be someone much more important than she really is, Cora Mills should have been born a queen in the middle ages. She thinks the world works like that and she's really hard. She wants me to become mayor after her, she thinks it's like the throne of a kingdom, something that has to pass on generation by generation in a same family. It doesn't work like that and I have no intention of becoming mayor of this town or of any place at all"

"What is it you want to do?" Emma asked.

"I don't know. Something that has to do with arts of literature maybe. I love anything that makes you feel something, I think feelings are very important in life" she replied.

They talked more things about life, but much lighter topics, eventually Regina asked Emma if she could rest her head on her lap. She did and soon fell asleep. There, peacefully breathing she looked even more beautiful than when she was awake, it seemed as if all the worries in life disappeared immediately from her fare face, Emma was completely hypnotized scanning every single millimetre of her love's face. She looked at the brunette's lips and saw the small scar on the upper right side, she wondered what had happened to her. Regina's chest rose and fell rythmically while Emma kept staring at the full pink lips.

Soon she couldn't hold her desire anymore and placing her long blonde hair behind her ears she bent her back to the front until she was only a few centimeters away from Regina's face, she closed her eyes, contained her breath and shyly closed the small distance, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. When she pulled back she remained with her eyes closed some seconds feeling her heart thump so hard it could come out of her chest, she also felt the quick movement of Regina's head sliding off her legs.

Regina gasped and sat up. "Emma"

And then it hit her, she opened her eyes widely realising her enormous mistake and stood up grabbing her back pack with her right hand.

"Emma, what was that?" she heard Regina ask in astonishment, but her head was spinning.

Emma didn't turn back, she started walking away as quickly as she could, feeling her face red and hot.

"Emma, please, don't you dare walk away from me!" Regina shouted, standing up and trying to follow the blonde, but without ever reaching her as she was already too far.

There was left Regina Mills, standing alone in the middle of the park, with her heart completely tight and her lips full with the taste of her very first kiss.

Her first kiss with Emma.

Her first kiss with a woman.

Her first kiss ever since Daniel's death.

Her first kiss with someone that wasn't him.

* * *

**AN**: Thanks for reading! You are all amazing! Some of you had asked me here and on tumblr about Emma's living arrangements, hope the chapter gave you the answer"

Now comes the detailed explanation to whom ever wants to know why I took such a long time to update:  
First off I had... summer break! So I went to a beach here in my country for 5 days, then I came back to my city for about 4 days and headed to London, it was amazing because I hadn't been there for 3 years and it's my absolute favorite place on earth. I spent 13 days in London (well. UK because I went 3 to Edinburgh) and so I had no time to write there. I missed the Doctor Who Wold Tour on my city, thing which I'm still not over of.  
Second thing! I may be much younger than all of you probably think, I'm 14 years old and so a week ago I started High School, it's been great but pretty hectic because I have had to buy many things and of course I have no time to write in the mornings.  
Third thing! If you have followed this story from the beginning and read my notes or if you follow me on twitter/tumblr/instagram you most certainly know I go to a professional music school where I study piano. I have been playing for almost 10 years, have been in that school for 4 and it is my absolute passion. With my age and my schooling level I had to do about two months back a very important piano exam to change to what is called Medium Superior Level, I passed with the highest mark and so now everything is different: I go 4 times a week in the afternoons for a total of 8 hours, plus I have to study at least 4 hours of piano a day. So that gives you a bit of an idea of why I have not updated. But writing is also one of the things I love the most and writing for you the things I write is something I ADORE, so worry not! I will not stop writing but please do have patience on me because I will just be able to write on weekends or late at nights and this isn't the only fanfic I write.

Hey happiest of news! Last sunday I came out to my mother! Yes, as in came out of the closet, I feel amazing and she was so cool about it so yeah. Me = The happiest human being in the entire universe.

Love you all, thanks for reading!

-Lily Rickman.


	7. Broken or not so

**AN: **Hey! September 30 is here! I never said why I chose this day to be the day I delivered the promised surprise, but if you're interested just read the final note.  
I wrote some of this chapter to the song 'Broken Heart' by Spiritualized which is one of my favorite songs ever. I'd say you listen to it on repeat while reading the chapter but maybe some people won't like it. So you can either start playing it from the beginning or simply listen to it either before or after reading the whole chapter or don't listen to it, whatever you want is good for me.  
I hope you enjoy and thank you for all the new amazing feedback!

* * *

Chapter 7: Broken or not so

What was she supposed to do now? She was in a way completely broken and she didn't know why or how. Regina Mills was the prettiest girl on school, she knew that, and she had never in her life been affected by the fact that she had rejected more boys than anyone in the world. It wasn't because she was a bad person, she did feel bad for them of course, but she had never had any interest in any of them so it didn't really matter, this time it had been different.

Not only it had been the first time a kiss had been stolen from her, but it was also the first time a girl had shown a love interest in her. Regina knew Emma was gay, of course she did, but it had never occurred to her that she could be in any way attracted to her. She had just kind of randomly accepted that Emma had no interest in anyone and so it was even a bigger shock when she woke up to the blonde's lips on hers. Then Emma's reaction had shocked her even more; one would have thought that after having the courage of stealing a kiss completely sober, well, it would take less courage to talk and explain. But maybe it wasn't like that, easier said than done.

And so Regina had been standing in the middle of the park for about 10 minutes completely still and completely confused. If she called Emma's phone she wouldn't answer, going to Emma's house would be rude, Emma would most likely avoid her in school. She sighed and got her phone out, she clicked her mother's number and placed the cold device to her hot cheek. She heard two beeps until her mother's voice came through the line. _"Cora Mills, what can I help you with?"_

"Mo..." Regina's voice came weak and raspy, she cleared her throat. "Mother, it's me, Regina"

_"Oh Regina, dear, did you finish your workshop early?"_ Cora asked.

"Yes, some minutes" she answered with her heart completely tight, she had no idea what the time was. "Mother, Rose asked me for help with a History assignment so I might get home a bit late, don't expect me for dinner please"

_"You're not coming home early with who's permission?"_

"Mother, please, it's a very important assignment" Regina begged.

_"Why can't she do it on her own?"_

"Because we were supposed to be teams but I was spared of the work because of Debate Club and I don't think it's fair so I will help her finish it" she said, adding a lie to the lie.

_"All right"_ Cora said. _"But if you get home even a second after 9:30 you can consider your Friday dinners cancelled for the rest of my life"_

"Thank you" Regina said relieved and hung up.

She finally decided to move so she grabbed her bags from the grass and gave a step front, then another, until she found herself walking normally again. While she walked she felt something weird, like a part of her wasn't there, she realized her lips felt poisonous and she remembered that a part of Emma was still on them, on her. Silent streaks of tears began rolling down her cheeks while she brought up with care her fingers to her mouth and then angrily wiped it off with the back of her hand, and then again and again. She didn't want anything of Emma on her, it was a heavy weight to carry. The part of her, of Regina, that was missing, was her happiness, it had been stolen from her with the ease of a kiss.

She walked slowly but at a constant pace and so like that she got to Rose's door. She loved Rose's house, it was white and clean and it always seemed to have happiness inside it, it warmed her heart a bit in that moment. She took a deep breath to steady up a bit and with all the courage she could get she knocked on the door. In a matter of seconds she heard footsteps from inside and she then saw the door open to reveal her tiny blonde friend. Rose first smiled at her, but then her smile faded completely to turn into a preoccupied face when she saw Regina's eyes. "Regina... what is it? Are you all right?" she asked.

Regina shook her head lightly. "No" she whispered.

Rose immediately gave a step front and hugged Regina's neck tightly, she was so short she had to stand on her toes. "Please come inside and tell us everything, Graham is here"

Regina let go, dried her cheeks and walked inside the small house, where she went to the living room to sit on a couch. She put her hands on her head and she heard Rose's distant voice talking to Graham.

"Who is the bastard I have to slay?" Graham said angrily when he got to the living room.

Regina felt her eyes watering again. "It's no bastard, and there's..." her voice started cracking "there's no one to slay but me"

Graham's face changed too, he sat next to his friend and hugged her, rubbing her back. "Hey, hey no one will slay anyone okay? I bet you have done nothing wrong. Do you wanna talk about it?"

Regina's throat was completely tight but she managed to get out the word she needed to say. "Yes" she sighed and nodded. "Turns out our new friend is not _only_ gay but she had, has... what ever. Has the hots for me. And so I was there with her today in that park we like so much because there was no debate club and we were laughing and talking and everything was fine and fun and pretty until I layed on the grass and rested my head on her knees and fell asleep" she blurted out all in one single respiration while keeping her eyes fixed on her hands to avoid her friends' eyes. "I don't think it was long or what happened while I wasn't awake but Emma..." she paused but got herself to keep going "Emma kissed me, and that's how I woke up. I was shocked so I immediately backed off. but then I tried talking to her and she... ran"

Regina kept rubbing her fingers waiting for an answer without having to look at her friends, but all she heard was a terrible silence. She finally looked up, scared, and was very impressed at the expressions she saw: Rose was biting her lips fighting a smile and Graham was simply scratching is head.

"What?" Regina asked.

Rose ran a hand through her hair. "You know how I'm really bad at keeping secrets that are not of you two?" she said.

Regina opened her mouth widely. "No" she said. "_You_ knew, Emma told _you_ and you told Graham"

"Maybe..."

"So you're not mad or anything?"

"Why would we be?" Graham asked. "Why did you have such a breakdown?"

"I don't know, I'm scared" Regina answered.

* * *

_"Emma, please, don't you dare walk away from me!" Emma heard Regina shout from behind, she felt the girl trying to follow and so she started walking faster, she managed to get far enough and knew that Regina had given up on trying._

Even though she knew she was already out of reach, Emma Swan kept walking as fast as her legs could take her without running, she turned on so many streets she didn't know and when she felt lost enough she decided to finally stop.

She was breathing heavily and she felt both her stomach and chest trembling to fight back the tears, eventually she couldn't contain it more and some massive streaks of tears began falling down her cheeks, her throat made a coughing-like noise that was helping her heal of her heartache and her brain began making her question herself. What had she been thinking? Why had she even started talking to Regina? She should have left the phone inside the lab on that day finishing school. She was so stupid and she wanted to run, she just wanted to go away from that town, abandon Storybrooke forever because she had ashamed herself, but she couldn't do that, at least not now. She couldn't do that to the Blanchards.

Emma was a coward and she knew that, she always ran from her mistakes. Literally, ran. It was unbelievable how much she had moved in her short 17 years of life, but she had done it. It was always a mistake she stupidly did when she didn't think before taking action. Why had she kissed Regina? Why? Why? Why? She had promised to herself not to mess things up, she had promised to herself that she would accept the fact that she could only be friends with the mayor's daughter. But she had kissed her. Why? She was broken in every single way possible: She could see Regina's face again, she could her Regina's voice. She could feel all the blame and disgust and confusion. But she had kissed her. Why? Because she was not only a coward, she was also stupid.

Regina wasn't only the most important teenager in the whole town or the most intelligent, funny, kind, beautiful, amazing, gorgeous, flawless... _perfect_ human being in the whole universe. She was also "little miss straightshine". No, that sounded lame and Regina wasn't lame. What was that definition they used in that amazing movie about the lesbian who stole a newly wedded woman? The movie was called something you and me... me and you. Oh! Regina was not just heterosexual, was _barbie heterosexual_. Ugh, Emma knew this, but still, she had kissed her. Why?

It hadn't exactly been on purpose, well, of course her muscles hadn't just decided to move themselves and somehow manage to bend her back and press her lips to the brunette's. But there had been this sort of magnetism that had forced her, in a way, to kiss Regina, it had been completely irresistible and it had seemed right, but then it hadn't been right and it had actually been wrong.

Emma kept crying silently and she also kept troubling her own mind until her phone inside her pocket started ringing, she dried her tears with the back of her hand, took the phone out, cleared hr throat and answered the call. "Hello?" she said.

"_Oh, thank God. Emma, where are you? It's past 7:30 and my parents are worried to the core of their existence"_ she heard Mary Margaret reply from the other end of the line, clearly relieved of a preoccupation.

"Hey MM, sorry, I got a bit... delayed, I'll be home in no less than 15 minutes"

_"Right, please hurry"_

She hung up and immediately checked her phone's GPS. Her intention had been getting lost and she had managed quite well, when she found out her exact position she grabbed her things and started running as fast as her legs could take her to get to where she had parked her yellow bug. She arrived there breathless, got her keys out of her backpack, opened the door and sat on the front seat, behind the wheel. Everything started hitting her again but by ignoring her blurry sight and her aching heart she managed to get the car going and arrive at the exact promise of 15 minutes to the Blanchards' house.

She walked in silence to the dining room and was welcomed by three relived sighs. "Oh, Emma, you're all right" Eva said smiling.

"Yeah, sort of" Emma replied. "I'm not really hungry so I think I'll just go upstairs and sleep early, sorry for worrying you"

She walked out of the room and climbed the stairs until she was in her bedroom, she shut the door, threw her things to the floor and then threw herself to the soft bed, she fell asleep quickly.

* * *

"So you're telling us you're not creeped out?" Rose asked confused.

"No, I mean, yes I'm creeped out, but no and... what if I want to give Emma a chance?" Regina said.

"What?!" both her friends shouted.

"Well maybe I'm so broken and feel so bad because I don't actually know who I am. What if my entire perspective of the world has been wrong my entire life?"

"I'm not following" Graham said.

"Let's put it this way: Let's say you thought your entire life that you had anemia but one day boom, turns out it wasn't anemia and it's actually cancer, that is why you thought you had anemia. So now you know that you actually have a killing disease, so you cry and you feel bad but at the same time you are glad it's not anemia" she answered.

"I don't understand where this is taking us" Rose said. "Like an hour ago you were bawling your eyes out and then you started talking and talking ad talking first about fruits and then about cars and then about colors and now you're talking about diseases?"

"Rose... you are smart, can't you see what I am trying to say?"

"Honestly no" the blonde said.

"Maybe I didn't cry because Emma kissed me and it creeped me out because _she_ is gay" Regina said. "Maybe I cried because Emma kissed me and it creeped me out because I already knew she was gay but I really didn't mind and maybe I'm scared of my mother"

"What?" Graham said. "Regina where does Mrs. come in all this mess?"

Rose suddenly opened her mouth widely. "Oh, I think I get it now. No, Graham she's, she's trying to tell us that she's gay?"

"I'M NOT GAY!" Regina shouted and she felt her eyes getting watery.

"What is that, Rose?" they heard Mrs. McIver say from the kitchen.

"Nothing" Rose replied.

"I'm not gay" Regina whispered. "I can't be"

"But you were so sure with your anemia and your cancer just some minutes ago, if we do the whole analogy you said you were actually glad to know you're not straight? If anemia is straight and cancer is gay" Graham asked.

"I'm not gay" Regina repeated.

"What would be the problem?" Rose asked. "Your mother? To the fuck with you mother! Sorry"

Regina shook her head. "I must leave, it's almost eight and my mother wants me back soon"

She stood up, grabbed her things and headed home without saying a proper goodbye. No, she wasn't gay, she couldn't be.

* * *

"Knock knock?" the voice of her step-sister woke Emma up.

"What?" she asked with her voice deep and raspy.

"What happened today? You don't do going to bed without eating" Mary Margaret said, walking inside the bedroom.

"Nothing" Emma lied. "I'm just tired, that's all"

"I don't believe you and I'm not moving until you tell me"

Emma took a deep breath, all she wanted was to be left alone. "I fucked my life by kissing Regina, now go away please" she said with a knot tied inside her throat.

Mary Margaret's face got sad. "When you're ready to talk about it, I'm next door" she said getting out.

Emma was never going to be able to talk about it, she had no intention of going to school the next day, she would go in the morning with Mary Margaret as usual but then she wouldn't get in, no, even better, she would pretend she was sick. She needed time to think.

* * *

**AN:** The question that must be answered: Why did you choose September 30 and have us wait so long? Well today is my 15th birthday and I have realised while time passes that one's birthday is not for one's enjoyment only. So as a thank you to all the amazing things you guys have told me and have in some way gifted me I decided to do this for all of you, and have you all celebrate my birthday with me. I'm giving you the product of one of the things I love the most in life so yes, this is why! Today is going to be a great day. :)

Now, I have this rule to always keep my promises and one of the things I promised on the message I left before this chapter was even starting to be written was that I would take as part of the surprise three requests for one shot fanfics. The "rules" are as follows:  
1. I will only take requests for fanfics about things I actually have read/watched because if not I will not be able to write as it must be.  
2. I'd really appreciate it you don't only write the pairing or the character on your request. It would be nice that you could tell me a bit of the plot you want me to write.  
3. It can be any type of fanfic (pairing, tribute, AU, etc)  
4. I will only accept three requests per fanfic I'm posting this on. The winners will be notified first personally and later announced on the next chapter.  
5. It is EXTREMELY IMPORTANT that you post with a fanfiction account and/or add your twitter, instagram or tumblr account on your request because if you don't I will sadly not be able to deliver you the prize.  
6. Please avoid asking me to write self harm/rape/any kind of trigger theme because I will be extremely uncomfortable if I have to write something like that.  
7. If you're posting a review to the fanfic apart from the request please post them as two separate things, add to the request a * at the beginning and at the end so I can locate requests easier.  
And that's it! I wish you all a lot of luck and I can't wait to write your requests!

Thanks for reading/reviewing/always being here and waiting for updates! You guys are honestly the best and make my days better!  
Love.  
-Lily Rickman.


End file.
